Chaos Toaster
Chaos Toaster was a Middleweight robot built by Team Appliance that competed at BattleBots Rochester R3 in 2005. It was a Silver, Black, and Yellow, invertible, two wheeled box shaped robot with a hinged wedge at the front, and a thwacking tail at the rear. Chaos Toaster performed well in the competition, reaching the quarterfinals before forfeiting to StopBot. Chaos Toaster also competed at BattleBots IQ 2003, and it is unknown how well it did there as well as three other events to mixed success, after BattleBots Rochester R3 Chaos Toaster was retired. Robot History BattleBots Rochester R3 Chaos Toaster's first fight was against Secret Weapon. This fight started with Chaos toaster spinning up, and Secret Weapon immediately plowing into it, and getting a chunk of armor peeled up. It then rammed Chaos Toaster a few more times before taking Chaos Toaster to the wall. However once Chaos Toaster got free, it became clear that Secret Weapon was having radio issues, as it was periodically stalling, and only able to move back and forth. This allowed Chaos Toaster to come in, and slam the side of Secret Weapon with it's thwacking tail. Chaos Toaster then spun up, and delivered another solid hit to the side of Secret Weapon. It followed this up by getting under Secret Weapon, and driving it under the arena i beams in such a way that all four wheels were off of the ground. Sceret Weapon was now immobilized, and was counted out, this put Chaos Toaster into the next round where it faced Stop-Bot. This was a rather uneventful fight, as Stop-Bot's blade was too high to do any damage to its opponent, it was simply shoved around the BattleBox by Chaos Toaster until Chaos Toaster broke down with under a minute left on the clock, and was counted out giving Stop Bot the win by knockout in 2 minutes, 22 seconds. This meant that Chaos Toaster was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Metallic Mayhem. This fight started with Chaos Toaster immediately outmaneuvering Metallic Mayhem, and slamming into its side. After this Chaos Toaster started to spin, and hit Metallic Mayhem with it's mallet tail before Metallic Mayhem attempted to push Chaos Toaster. Metallic Mayhem then rammed Chaos Toaster but did nothing but ride up it's wedge. Chaos Toaster then attempted to spin again but Metallic Mayhem quickly put a stop to that by ramming it, however Chaos Toaster then got away, and spun up. Metallic Mayhem then took a large hit when it rammed the spinning Chaos Toaster. This seemed to stun Metallic Mayhem, and allowed Chaos Toaster to get back up to speed, and deliver another hit with its mallet tail. Metallic Mayhem then started shoving Chaos Toaster around, before Chaos Toaster got away and shunted the side of Metallic Mayhem before hitting it with it's thwacking tail. Chaos Toaster then got under Metallic Mayhem, but lacked the drive power to take it to the wall, and the robots were stuck together. This caused the match to be paused to separate the robots. Once the match resumed Chaos Toaster rammed into Metallic Mayhem before slapping it with its mallet tail yet again. After this the two bots drove around for a while until the clock ticked down, Metallic Mayhem lost the resulting judges decision This put Chaos Toaster in the next round where it was scheduled to fight Funnel Cloud. Unfortunately Funnel Cloud was too badly damaged from its prior fight with MoZar, and was forced to forfeit putting Chaos Toaster into the next round where it faced God's Wrath. It won this fight, and was now one of eight robots left in the competition. This meant that it's next fight was against Chopper in the quarterfinals. It won this fight as well, and, still in the quarterfinals was scheduled to fight Stop-Bot again. However Chaos Toaster suffered unknown issues, and was forced to forfeit, eliminating it from the tournament. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 5 *'Losses:' 2 Category:Thwackbots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Robots from Massachusetts